Not So Subtle
by Sarahbob
Summary: Modern AU. Enjolras and Grantaire have been dating for a month. They think they have been subtle and no one knows. But when they finally tell Combeferre that they are together, the bespectacled student doesn't seem surprised at all. A fluffy one-shot.


_(Here's a new one-shot I've been working on. It's a light and fluffy small fic. I hope you'll enjoy it!)_

* * *

Combeferre smiles at his book when he hears his two friends whisper and mutter behind the front door. They have been standing there for at least fifteen minutes now and Combeferre is attempted to just open the door and confront them himself.

But he doesn't, because he knows his friends are whispering and muttering for a reason. They have been dating each other for at least a month now - thank god, finally - but they had yet to tell him or any of the other Amis. Of course, everyone already knew; the two of them were anything but subtle. Even though they honestly believed that they were.

Combeferre turns a page and waits patiently. He figures today must be the day that his friends were coming clean to him. He has been rooting for them to get together pretty much from the beginning. He remembers how Courfeyrac introduced Grantaire one evening during one of their get-togethers. Their cynic was lovesick right away and it was plain for everyone to see. Well, everyone except Enjolras of course. His blonde friend seemed to be convinced that the only reason why Grantaire annoyed and provoked him all the time, was because he hated him. Which couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Enjolras himself lived in denial for quite some time. He did not quite understand his feelings towards the cynic and so he ascribed them to irritation and frustration. But Combeferre had seen right through it from the start. That's why it didn't come as a surprise when his best friend confessed to him that he thought he was starting to like Grantaire.

Though Enjolras felt awkward with this discovery – and more importantly with acting on this discovery – Combeferre couldn't help but think it was incredibly cute. He had never seen his friend in a state like this before. The way that he blushed whenever Grantaire gave him a compliment or the way that he started stammering when the man asked him a simple question. How Combeferre found him curled up on the couch one day eating ice cream and watching sappy romance films. It was all so completely different from the Enjolras he knew and he couldn't help but think it was an adorable side of his best friend.

When or how Grantaire and Enjolras had finally gotten their act together, Combeferre did not know, but the change in their behavior towards each other was clear for everyone to see. They 'accidently' sat next to each other all the time and kept bumping each other's hands. Grantaire suddenly was a lot less difficult whenever Enjolras held his speech and Enjolras seemed a lot more open-minded whenever Grantaire did say something to counter the leader's arguments. Both of them were smiling most of the time or staring dreamily in the distance. And above all, Enjolras somehow found it necessary to check up on Grantaire's pamphlet sketches nearly every single day.

Combeferre smiles a little wider when he hears the lock turn and the door open. He briefly looks up from his book and waves his hand at the two young men entering the apartment. One of them is grinning smugly and looks kind of excited. The other fumbles with his fingers and looks close to passing out. Combeferre is a little relieved when Grantaire reaches down and takes Enjolras' trembling hand in his own, entwining their fingers. The medical student doesn't miss the way his best friend jumps a little at the sudden explicit act and his heart swells at the adorable blush that spreads across Enjolras' cheeks.

Combeferre closes his book and puts in on the coffee table next to him so that he can give his two friends his full attention. He smiles warmly at them and gestures towards the couch opposite of him.

"Good afternoon," Combeferre says when Enjolras and Grantaire are finally settled on the sofa. Enjolras looks almost as flushed as the red color of the furniture and his young friend keeps his gaze firmly fixed on a point somewhere just above Combeferre's forehead.

"Hi," Grantaire says softly. He is still grinning, but his voice cracks a little and Combeferre knows he is probably just as nervous as Enjolras feels. He is just better at hiding it. "We… We came to tell you something."

Combeferre nods and leans a little further into his chair, making himself comfortable. He searches Enjolras' eyes, but his best friend successfully avoids his gaze. However, there is a small smile playing at Enjolras' lips, that tells Combeferre that he is okay. And the tight grip Enjolras has on Grantaire's hand tells him that his friend is right where he wants to be. "Do continue then," he says kindly.

Grantaire briefly glances at Enjolras and then back at Combeferre. He swallow visibly and then holds their intertwined hands up. "We… Well, we…uh… I guess what we want to tell you i-is that… that we are dating?" He says it like it's a question and he gives Combeferre a nervous smile. When Enjolras remains unresponsive, Grantaire nudges his shoulder and squeezes his hand.

That's when Enjolras finally meets Combeferre's eyes. The moment he does, a smile breaks out across his face and he lets out a small chuckle. And if his eyes get a little tearful, no one will comment on it. He squeezes Grantaire's hand in return and nods in agreement.

Combeferre watches both of his friends, but he mostly examines Enjolras. He is protective of his younger roommate, everyone knows that, and he wants nothing but the best for him. When their eyes finally meet, all Combeferre can see is happiness, pride and excitement. It reminds him of the look Enjolras once gave him when he returned from school with his first A ever. Only this time, it goes a lot deeper. Combeferre feels just as happy, proud and excited in return and his smile grows wider.

"I see that," Combeferre says gently, his eyes twinkling as he looks from one friend to the other. "How exactly is that news, though? You've been dating for the past month if I'm correct."

Enjolras' eyes grow wide and Grantaire nearly drops his jaw. They look at each other and both shrug their shoulders in confusion. "H-How did you know that?" Enjolras stammers quietly, "We've been keeping it hidden, we didn't want anyone to know until we were certain that this is what we both want."

Combeferre raises his eyebrows and smiles knowingly at the two younger men. "You have tried to keep it hidden, yes, but both of you failed miserably. Everyone knows something has been going on between the two of you. Trust me."

Suddenly Enjolras lets out an annoyed sigh and turns towards Grantaire. "This is your fault, you know. If you hadn't tried to grab my hand all the time, they wouldn't have known. I told you that!"

Grantaire huffs and twists his hand out of Enjolras' hold. "Me? What about you and your sudden need to come and check out my sketches every evening? As if that didn't raise any questions!"

Combeferre watches amused how Enjolras narrows his eyes at Grantaire and how Grantaire scoffs at Enjolras in return. This is more like the two friends he has known for such a long time. The bickering and the blaming. Good old times. He almost starts laughing, when they both turn towards him, a questioning look in their eyes.

"Combeferre?" they ask at the same time.

Combeferre realizes they want him to take a pick and that is all it takes for him to burst out in laughter. It takes him a few moments to catch his breath and he shakes his head. "No… No way, I'm not doing this. You can't both come to me and ask me to pick sides. Not in a matter as idiotic as this one. You were both so obvious in your affection towards each other a blind man would have figured it out."

Enjolras and Grantaire blink at him for a moment. Then Grantaire starts laughing and Enjolras soon joins in.

The three of them spend some time talking and Combeferre learns about how this all happened. Apparently Grantaire had overheard a conversation between the two best friends. It was little more than a month ago, at one of Courfeyrac's infamous parties. Enjolras had taken a few shots too many and ended up drunk, whining and crying about Grantaire on Combeferre's shoulder. It was one of Enjolras' most embarrassing moments and he hated the fact that Grantaire found out about his feelings that way. But at least he did find out and decided to confront Enjolras about it. Things kind of got going from there.

After a couple of hours, Grantaire announced that he was going back home. It was already getting late and he still needed to work on an art admission. Combeferre grinned as Grantaire kissed a furiously blushing Enjolras on the lips and then walked the cynic towards the front door.

"I need to talk to you about something, R, before you go," he says quietly, following Grantaire out into the hallway and closing the door behind him. Just before he is able to close it though, Grantaire calls out to his boyfriend.

"I told you he was going to give me the 'if you ever hurt my friend' talk!"

Combeferre feels a small blush rise to his cheeks. When he hears Enjolras laugh out loud, he turns around and gives his friend a warning glance. "Don't you worry, I'll be talking to you afterwards." He smiles when Enjolras immediately falls silent and shuts the door behind him.

"Now, Grantaire… You know Enjolras is like a brother to me…"

The End. 

* * *

_(I hope you liked it! Please let me know. Reviews always make me so happy!)_


End file.
